Take A Deep Breath
by BellaCullenVampirz
Summary: EdwardMasen Human lives with his sick Mother in Forks.BellaCullen human moves into Forks with the other Cullens Vampires .Edward is the loser at his HighSchool,he fights anyone who crosses his path,Usually Newton and his Co-hordes.Will he fall in love?E
1. Inhale Exhale

***Bella lives with the Cullen's, though she is human... Edward's human, too!**

**I have looked and looked, but I can never find the right story... I hope you like mine!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Simple as that!**

'_**Intensity In Ten Cities'**_

_**By**_

'_**Chiodos'**_

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_**Edward Anthony Masen **_

_Leave me alone...leave me alone..! _

Those words swirl in my mind like a mantra as I continue to walk down the hall, the fools following me.

"Eddie! Come here, boy! We just wanted to help you with your glasses..." Mike calls, earning a laugh from his friend, Eric, that was following him. I could here his feet padding to catch up with me. I was gaining ground, fast.

"Eddie?" Eric shouts, I stop to swirl around. He doesn't expect the blow and takes the full force. These guys don't know what their messing with.

"Geez!" Mike sneers, coming at me with a punch without any force in it. I rolled my eyes, kicking him backwards with my converse. He looked startled as he fell on his back. I chuckled, adjusting my hood, so no one can see my face.

As I stepped over Eric, he spat blood out onto the ground near me. I laughed, walking to my first period class, Spanish.

Walking through the door into the classroom, I pushed in my headphones. None of the teachers call on me, they know better. Of course, I have a one-hundred in all my classes.. I am smart, I just don't like talking.

The teacher looked at me briefly, before jumping back to her work. I chuckled. No one knows what I look like, and I expect it to stay that way. Not that I'm bad looking, I just... I've already had enough people disappointed at me, why would I want all those adults sneering at me?

"May I sit here?" a deep voice asked when my music was fading into the next song. I pulled out my headphones, seeing his mouth move again.

"Huh?" I ask, clearing my voice when it sounded like I just took a cat to a lawn mower.

"May I sit here? I'm Emmett Cullen, by the way." he said, extending his hand. I nodded, grasping his hand in my own. He was an intimidating guy, huge muscles covered his arms. I knew I wouldn't win in a fight against him, though I do win most.

"Edward Masen?" the teacher calls, saving me from talking. I lift my hand in the air, dropping it lazily when she nods.

Just as I go to put my headphones in, Emmett looks at me in a confused matter.

"What?" I ask.

"Shouldn't you pay attention?" he inquired, lifting one of his brown eyebrows. I shrugged.

"No, I already know all the answers." I say, stuffing the headphone into my ear. He takes the cue to leave me alone. He may seem nice now, but they always change for the worst.. Always.

Soon, the bell could be heard even over the _Chiodos _playing in my ears. I hopped up, lifting my shoulder bag onto my shoulder and walked out the door.

After a very boring second period, the teacher just droned on and on about the Civil War, I headed to the Cafeteria. When I breathed in, I about threw up on the floor. The building reeked of socks and old Tomato's. Gross.

I lazily walk into the room, breathing through my mouth, and sat down at my regular table. The one with '_loser'_ spray painted on it. Courtesy of Mike Newton and his fellow thugs.

When I sat down, my head fell onto my arm quickly, happy to get a second of rest. I stayed up all night fixing my Volvo, Mike smashed into it 'accidentally' a few days ago; I 'accidentally' slammed his face into the pavement. When I left the garage, the sun was rising. I had about an hour of sleep, before I took a shower to wash all the oil off my face.

"Hey... hello?" a melodic voice asked. I looked up–

Her eyes looked like God melted chocolate directly into her eye sockets. Her deep brown hair fell over shoulder and tumbled down to her waist easily. The _Nightmare Before Christmas _shirt she was wearing showed off her curves.

_Snap out of it!_

"As long as I can sleep." I mumble. She smiles brightly and sets her bag down beside me.

"Sure. It's nice to meet you, I'm Isabella Cullen. Please call me Bella." she turns pink, offering her hand. I shake it in a bored way, though I was anything, but bored.

"Edward Masen." I say, slamming my head onto my arm. A beautiful melody plays, and it takes me a second to realize she was laughing.

"Mind if we join you?" Emmett asks from the side of the table, a girl with blonde hair under his arm. A short Pixie girl jumped around anxiously, clutching onto a tall blonde boy's arm happily.

I nod. The short girl chirps out a laugh and instantly reminds me of a humming bird.

"I'm Alice Cullen! This is Jasper Hale, that's Rosalie Hale. Um.. That's Emmett!" Alice giggles, taking her seat beside Bella.

"Edward Masen." I say, ready to go back to sleep.

"Hey, Isabella!" a voice calls, "why you hanging out with the loser when you could sit with me?"

I frown, the voice belonged to Mike. Here we go, she's going to go running into his —

"Who's a loser?" Bella asks, turning around so she can look at Mike, "the only one I see is you. And I told you _not _to call me Isabella. My name is Bella"

I smirk, trying to hold back the laugh that was trying to pry it's way to the surface.

"Don't you see the label on his table, Babe?" Mike smiles, standing up from his table and sauntering over to mine.

"Back off." I hiss, standing in front of Bella.

"What did you say, Masen? I don't believe I was speaking to you." he sneers, trying to push me aside. I roll my eyes and tower over him, his eyes grow wide with fear.

"I said, would you like a replay of Tuesday? Your face sure did seem to enjoy the pavement.." I smirk, seeing his face fall.

"Go ahead, take your hit!" Mike challenges, pointing to he side of his face that wasn't marked by my fist.

"Unlike you, I don't fight when there are women present. Maybe your dad forgot to teach you that." I growl. His frown flips, and soon he is laughing.

"At least I have a Dad." his voice seems to echo in my head. His Polo shirt is soon clutched in one of my fists.

"Mind if I hit him?" I ask, turning back to Bella. Mike swings like a rag-doll with the movement.

"Go ahead." Bella say, enabling my fist to slam into Mike's eye. He hisses in pain, trying to reach me, but fails.

"Don't you dare talk about my father. He was a better man then the pig you call your Dad can ever be." I growl, throwing Mike to the ground.

"Why don't you go see your mother? Isn't the old hag supposed to die soon?" Mike laughs, along with a lot of others.

My eyes burn in rage as I clamp my hand down on his neck, lifting him from the ground. Mike struggles in my grasp, but any thoughts of my Pride have left me. I'm acting on pure unadulterated anger. Mike's eyes dart around as he tries to breathe, but can never get enough air to comfort him. Only enough so he can live.

"_Do not talk about my mother._" my voice is more menacing then it has ever been. No one talks about my mother, ever.

"Edward!" Emmett calls from behind me.

I suddenly realize Mike's face is turning purple. I gasp, opening my hand so he can fall to the floor.

The red that was fogging my vision leaves, allowing me to see Mike as he rubs the hand marks on his neck. I frown.

"Are you okay?" a small voice asks from behind me. I wheeze, feeling my asthma scrape at my lungs.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Emmett asks, clapping me on the back. That only makes it worse.

"Asth..asthma!" I squeak, searching through my bag in a terrified rush. My hands shake as I try to find the inhaler. Black dots cloud my vision.

Bella gasps, helping me search my bag.

"Here!" she chirps, handing me the inhaler. I take two puffs.

"Thanks." I whisper, dropping onto my chair.

"What happened?" Rosalie asks, her eyebrows raised.

"I have asthma." I tell them, gulping in lung fulls of air.

"Oh." she nods, looking down at her food that looks to be... rotten socks? Just a guess.

"I shouldn't have gone at him like I did... but.. What he said..." I try to breathe deeply, and cough.

"If you don't mind me asking... what's wrong with your mother?" Bella asks, a sad frown on her lips. For anyone else, I would have sneered a 'no'... but, there is something about Bella, that's just.. Different.

"She... she has Cancer." I mutter, tilting my head down so no one can see the single tear that drifts down my face.

"I'm sorry." Bella whispers, setting a hand on my arm. I nod, putting my head on my arm so I can catch a few minutes of sleep.

"Yeah." I whisper, feeling the dark take me.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**How did you like it? **

**Please Review!**

**BCVZ**


	2. All these Things I Hate

**I'm happy to see I got some reviews for this! :] **

'_**All These Things I Hate'**_

_**By**_

'_**Bullet For My Valentine'**_

_**Edward Anthony Masen**_

"Edward... Edward?" a voice that sounded like melted honey asked. I jerked, wiping my mouth as I looked around.

"What's up?" I ask, pulling my hood farther over my face. Bella is the only one in the lunch room, well, save for me.

"School's over. It just ended... sorry, if you wanted me to wake you.. I kind of fell asleep, too." she smiled sheepishly, turning a lovely shade of pink. I chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. I've already got one-hundreds in all my classes, it doesn't really matter." I smile, pushing the chair away from me. She can't see the smile, for the hood is in the way.. But, I'm still smiling, a rare occurrence for me.

I slip my bag over my shoulder, finding my way out only by watching her converse clad feet. My head was bowed over as I left the building that reeked of socks.

"Um.. I-I'll see you later." she stuttered, I finally looked up at her. She was a gorgeous shade of red. I smile under my massive hoodie.

"Okay, Bella. See you." I chuckle, strutting past the preps to find my Black Volvo in it's respectable space, the one with '_Loser' _painted on it. The Janitor tried to wipe it off, but didn't succeed. I still respect the man for his tries, though.

I had one of the nicest cars in the lot, but it seemed Alice had a beautiful yellow Porsche that seemed to want to challenge my car. But, with my car's enhanced motor, nothing can stop me.

Turning the ignition, I sped out of the lot. When I was far enough away from the school, I pulled off my hoodie to reveal my black shirt under it. God, thank thing can get hot.

Soon, I pulled into the massive driveway my mother thought was necessary. The woman has a knack for house designing. Half the house was at a forty-five degree angle downward, I guess she wanted to make it easy for me to sneak out to the garage at night and work on my car? Who knows.

Well, as I was saying, just before the roof hits the ground, it halts. Making a small space so I can slip into the garage, which is under the house. Strange, right? Okay, so, I run down the roof and climb down to the garage. The other half of the house is a massive glass wall. Maybe she likes murderers looking at us at night, hey, it happens in movies all the time. **(Pic On Profile.)**

But, I love her. Though she is very sick and losing her grasp on life... I... she's the only thing I have left.

"Edward Masen! Did you sneak out to the garage, again?" my mother calls from the house, waving a kitchen rag at me. I roll down the window, laughing at her.

"How did you know?" I call, driving into the garage.

"There were oil stains on my roof. I'm not happy about that Edward, not happy!" she shouts, but I can see the smile on her face.

"well, I'm sorry. Newton messed it up, I had to fix it." I shrug, stepping out of my car. My mother followed me into the garage.

"I knew that boy would never go far in life! His father was the most annoying boy in school. Have you seen the scar above Mr. Newton's right eye? " she asks, a sly smile on her lips.

I nod, "yeah, why?"

"Your father caused that." she giggled, her eyes gleaming with reminiscence.

"Your kidding!" I laugh loudly, slinging my bag into a chair, grabbing some tools so I can work on my car while talking to my mother.

"I'm not!" she laughed, causing me to join her.

But, soon her laughter turned into a fierce coughing fit. I gasped, lifting my mother into my arms. She was small, still recovering from her last radiation treatment a few weeks ago. She was just showing improvement...

I set her in the passenger's seat, shutting the hood of the car and throwing the tool aside, I hop into the driver's side.

My hand runs through my bronze hair nervously, I have to save my mom... I have to.

And just like that, I swerve into the hospital parking lot, receiving irritated honks.

I jump out of the car, slipping across the hood to the passenger's side. My mother has her hand covering her mouth, trying to stop the flow of blood.

"Momma.." I cry, pulling out of the car and into my arms, letting her head lean over so blood can spill onto the pavement. People look at me with pity as I run through the sliding glass automatic door.

"Help!" I cry, looking around at the familiar staff members.

"What happened?" a man that instantly reminded me of the Cullen's asks, frantic.

"She has Cancer!" I tell him, setting my mother on a gurney.

"I'll take it from here, stay in the waiting room." he commands, whisking my mother down through the Emergency Room doors.

I let my hands fall to my sides, feeling useless. But, what can I do? My mother has _Cancer, _not someone I can beat the crap out of; it's out of my hands.

I collapse onto an uncomfortable chair, running my hands repeatedly through my hair.

To my dismay, tears began to tumble roughly down my cheeks, which, out of embarrassment, made me cry harder. Soon, sobs racked my body.

"Are you Mrs. Masen's Son?" a voice asked.

"Yeah." I nod, lifting my head. Just to see Mike Newton and his father staring me in the face.

"How are you, Edward? Mom doing okay?" the man asks, an evil glint in his eye. He was obviously here when I brought her in.

"Leave me alone." I hiss, rubbing my arm across my face in a futile attempt to remove the tears. Even though the tears were gone, a large red streak was left on my face.

"Is that any way to speak to an adult?" the man sneers, glaring at me. I roll my eyes.

"The day your classified as an adult is the day your son goes straight." I laugh, seeing Mike's eyes blare with anger.

"What did you say?" Mike shouts, causing several onlookers to shake their heads disapprovingly.

"I said–" I was about to find several ways to cuss out his mother when a hand clamped down on my shoulder.

"Mr. Masen, your mother seemed to have a reaction to the medication she was being prescribed to, we will have to keep her overnight... I'm sorry to say the visiting hours are over... if you have a friend to stay with or.." a loud snort from behind me cut him off.

"Friends? You must be new here to not know Edward Masen _has _no friends." Mike laughed, joined by his father.

I lift my hand and show them a choice finger, "go on, sir." I tell the man.

"Well, she is sleeping right now, but you can come get her in the morning. I will get you a pass for school," the man smiles, his Topaz eyes shining, "I'm Carlisle Cullen, please call me Carlisle."

"Like, Bella Cullen?" I ask, shaking his hand. He chuckles.

"Yes, she's my daughter. Oh! You're the Edward she was talking about!" he chuckles, while I freeze.

"She was...talking about me?" my insides turned to mush, I'm sure I would have slipped onto the ground if I wasn't stopped by Mike's words.

"What did she say about the loser, Carlisle?" Mike asks. I roll my eyes.

"Please call me Dr. Cullen," Burn, "and I believe you are the Newton boy she was talking about."

His mouth twisted in distaste, though he tried to hide it by wiping his mouth.

"What did she say about me!?" he all but shouted.

"She... um... well, on the plus she said you have a lot of friends. But, Edward, she seemed to like you." his words caused a flash of crimson to form on my face.

"Uh... I think I'm going to head home. Thank you, Carlisle." I smile, shaking his hand and walking out the door. Dread and another feeling wound in my heart.

Dread, for my mother's safety. And the other feeling... it seemed to form around Bella's name.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**How was it? I know it was short, but I think I made up for it by making it good.. Didn't I? Review!**

**Edward's house & Car on Profile.**

**BCVZ**


	3. Loser

1**I know people rarely read this stuff, but.. Um.. I'm trying to find a place where they show episodes of '**_**Primo Passo' **_**online for free.. I detest having to wait forty minutes to an hour to watch two episodes NOT FUN. So... if that's not too much to ask.... Send me a review if you know one!!**

**Read Please ^^**

_**'The Only Survivor Was Miraculously Alive'**_

**By**

_**'Underoath'**_

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_**Edward Anthony Masen**_

She likes me?

Even if Dr. Cullen meant just as friends, that was enough... I used to think it would be fine to just have my mom and me, period. But, now... I don't know.

Looking around my bedroom, I took notice of all of my band posters– ranging from _Nirvana _to the more resent _Chiodos, _to even _The Black Dahlia Murder, _a personal favorite. On the side of the room opposite to that, where my bed is, lay a million pictures I had taken while at concerts. My mother calls it my Polaroid Gallery.

I jumped off my bed, suddenly needing to work on my car. Sliding out the window, I frowned. I need to stay home from school for my mom, but I want to see Bella– _God, I'm obsessing over someone I barely even know, better yet a person as beautiful as Bella.._

"Ah!" my foot catches on a shingle near the bottom. I fall onto my face. _Ouch_! My hand automatically reaches up to feel the scratch. Something oozes onto my hand, I sigh. Just what I need right now.

Rolling my eyes, I slide into the garage. After I hit something while driving out of the hospital lot, the car has made weird wheezing noises. My day has been _perfect._

When I walk in, I flick the light switch. The blaring light flashes three times before dimming into a comfortable glow.

Walking over to grab a tool and a rag, I look in the mirror. What I see causes me to gasp, I guess I fell from higher than I thought..

A large cut ran down my face, blood was rolling down my face in large waves. I run into the house quickly from the garage door, and wet a towel. I jog back into the garage, towel pressed to my face.

Soon, the blood clotted. I sighed, throwing the rag at random and make my way over to my tools... what to use...? After finding the right tool, I grab the rag socked in oil to the car.

Popping the hood, I look in...

After my car was running perfectly, I ran through the house back to my room– grabbing a bottle of water on the way. When I was walking through the living room, I groaned when I saw the sun was rising... _I couldn't have been in the garage for _that _long... could I?_

Sighing, I sprinted up to my room. My face had stopped bleeding, yet the sting didn't stop. Though it never does.. Wait, which sting am I talking about now?

Two seconds after my head hit the pillow, lights were out.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

'_Oh let the sun beat down upon my face... stars to fill my dream...'_

I bolted up, clicking the 'Alarm' button on the port for my ipod. Groaning, I flopped back down onto my bed.

"Mom!" I cursed, flying back up and yanking on some black skinnies quickly and a _Led Zeppelin _T-shirt. Where are my converse? I rush around, my hands fluttering everywhere. Oh! I forgot to bring them up yesterday.

Rolling my eyes, I flew down the stairs– not really bothering with touching the ground. There! They lay, muddy, beside the door. I sigh, pulling them on before grabbing my keys and hopping into my Volvo, still tightening my spiked belt.

As I drove, I tried to fix my hair to no avail. It still flew out wildly around my head. great. It was around eight in the morning. Crap!

I rubbed my eyes lazily I jumped out of the car and into the lot, ready to get my mom and go home. People looked at me like I was an alien as I entered the hospital; pulling my shirt to my nose, I took a whiff.. No, that's not it. My shirt smelled like my house, which, surprisingly, smells nice.

"Mr. Masen! Good morning." Carlisle greeted as he reached over to grab a clipboard from the assistant at the desk. I nodded, giving a minuscule smile back.

"Good morning, Sir." I say, stuffing my hand in my pocket.

"Your mother is being brought down, she recovered nicely," he reached over grabbing a bag that rattled with pills, "make sure she takes... these to her twice daily..."

After he finished explaining to me how she should take the medicine, I saw my mother get wheeled through an elevator.

"Edward!" she smiled, trying to hurry the process of getting to me; I rolled my eyes, chuckling.

"How are you, Mother?" I ask, taking the wheelchair from the nurse– who was staring at me strangely, did I forget to do something? I know my hair looks bad, but that can't be helped.

"I'm fine, Edward! Come on, let's go home. I'm sure your glad to be out of school, so you can work on that cursed car of yours!" she laughed as we made it to the automatic doors. I helped her up and we walked to the car.

"Well, actually... I was thinking I could get a shower and go to school– if your alright, that is!" I corrected myself, easing her into the car gently.

"Oh, shoot. I'm fine, son. You don't have to worry. They told me how to work the pills and I have a phone, go talk to that girl that you know." she giggled as I hopped into the drivers seat.

"G-girl?!" I stammered, "w...what girl?" I gulp, knowing I don't sound confused in the least. Just scared.

"The one that– Edward! What happened to your face?!" my mother asked, looking horrified as her hand ran over the still open wound on my cheek.

_The cut!_ I rolled my eyes, now understanding why everyone stared so openly. I'm sure my face looked horrifying! The mix of the cut and the oil that's probably in my hair. I need a shower, and soon.

"Oh! I uh..." what would she think of my unfortunate fall? "Tripped." lame excuse.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" she licked her thumb and rubbed it across my cheek, but only accomplishing in causing me pain. I wince.

"Mom!" the jerked slightly, something that rarely happens when I'm at the wheel.

"Sorry!" she squeaked, tugging on her light bronze hair. My hair was considerably darker than hers, I got that from my dad.

Blinking back the salt water leaking through my eyes, I clicked the garage door opener, speeding in. I jump out, rushing around to open the door for my mother.

"Your such a gentleman, I don't understand why I'm not beating back girls with my broom! If you would just leave the hoodie behind..." she frowned, then smiled, "but, looks like there is _a girl. _Which I want to know about... when we have supper tonight."

I roll my eyes, grabbing my hoodie, hopping up the stairs so I can take a quick shower and get to school. But, just as I am leaping up the stairs, the fabric on the hoodie catches on a tool.

I gasp, watching in agony as they hood is wiped clean off.

"Ah!" I hiss, holding the two pieces away from each other.

"Are you okay?" my mom asks, a small smile dancing on her lips no matter how hard she was trying to hide it.

Growling out a no, I run up the stairs to take a shower... I think I have another hoodie...

.....

Stepping out of the shower, I dry my hair quickly. The clock on my bathroom wall tells me it's only twelve thirty. Good.

After shaving -carefully, so I won't cause the skin to break around my cut-, I swiftly pulled my arms through a blue button-down shirt. After buttoning it, leaving the top three undone, I shimmied into some black skinnies and black converse. **(A/n on profile!)**

Looking in the mirror, I frowned... was today the day everyone saw what I looked like? I guess it has to be; I'm not going to stay home because I'm scared.

Walking down the stairs with my bag over my shoulder, I twirled my keys around anxiously. A frown sat on my lips as I crawled into my car, calling a 'bye' to my mom.

"Have fun! Here's your slip!" she smiled, handing me a card with elegant handwriting.

I nodded, pulling out of the driveway.

_Oh God, what am I _doing? I questioned myself, pulling into the school lot full of vacant cars. My spot sat at the back, showing my ranking: _nonexistent._

Shaking my head, I leapt from my car and to the front office. Entering, I meandered over to the desk where Mrs. Cope was reading.

"Excuse me?" I ask, handing my slip to her. Her dull blue eyes flash up to my green ones and I watch as her's widen in shock. What? Do I have something on my face, other than that heinous scar.. Of course, it shouldn't cause that much shock, it's somewhat smaller than how I first inspected it as.

"Y-yes." she stampers, signing it. I nod my thanks, exiting the building and walking over to the Cafeteria. What a fun entrance, eh?

Just open the doors, Edward! Geez, it can't be _that _har–

But, my pep-talk was ruined when I heard a 'oof' from around the corner. I lope over to the noise, to see Ben Cheney being punched repeatedly in the jaw by some punk. Friends with Mike, I'm sure.

"Hey!" I call, shoving the guy, who I know recognize as Tyler Crowley off of Ben.

"Who are _you?_" Tyler asks, going into a fight position. A poor one at that.

"Edward Masen." I say, smiling at him, before punching him in the jaw.

"Oof!" he huffs, falling to the ground. What an idiot.

"Watch who you pick on, Crowley." I nod for Ben to run off, and he does.

"Shut up!" Tyler tries to scamper up, but I finish that action by lightly shoving him onto his backside.

"Go on back to Mike." I laugh, lazily wandering into the Cafeteria.

"Loser!" he calls, I roll my eyes. Everyone's heads turn to me. I keep my chin up, walking to my table with my hands in my pockets.

Standing lamely in the line for a Coke, I close my eyes and run a hand though my hair.

My moment of serenity was smashed when I felt a small body run into me.

"Watch it." I hiss, just to notice who it was– _Bella?_

"I'm sorry!" she whispers in a worried voice, glancing nervously behind her before looking into my eyes.

Everything was black. Everything, but Bella. She gazed up at me, worry clouding her vision. But, the worry smeared into a cloudy haze quickly.

"Bella?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at her foggy state.

"Huh? How do you know my name?" she chirps, still nervously looking over her shoulder.

"Bella!" a voice I can never seem to be able to forget yells. _Mike, greeeaat._

This is going fun. Listen closely and you can here my enthusiasm.

______________________________________________________________________________

**What do you think? I have to go to the Doctor tomorrow so it had to be cut short! Sorry!**

**What ever happened to 'an apple a day keeps the doctor away?' I'm not sick and yet I have to go. **

**:[ Poor me...**

**Review to make me happy!**

**BCVZ!**


	4. Just Breathe

**To Rizzyg2,**

**Oh My God, thank you **_**so**_** much! I was just finishing shopping in BooksaMillion, so I tried to get some connection quickly on my ipod. I read your reviews and seriously, it made me **_**so **_**happy! I almost started crying. Right in front of everyone in BooksaMillion... maybe that's why I don't have many friends xP lol. :] Thanks a Lot. This Chapter is for you!!**

'_**The Only Survivor Was Miraculously Unharmed'**_

_**By**_

'_**Underoath'**_

**Listen to it while reading. **

_**Edward Anthony Masen**_

"Go away, Newton." I hiss, standing in front of Bella.

"Who are— Edward! Nice to see you without your jacket, again." he sneered, laughing.

"Go be queer with one of your friends, fool." I hiss, standing taller over Mike. I could hear Bella gasp.

"Edward?" she whispered, I could feel a small tug on my back. I turned.

"Yes, my hoodie broke." I chuckle at the ridiculous situation.

"Oh.." her eyes were clouded again.. Strange.

Just as I was about to say something, I felt the air slice above me. But, it was too quick for me to even be able to grab. I could feel the fist come down fast, slamming into my head.

Gasping, I covered my ears in a futile attempt to stop the horrendous ringing in them.

"Call me gay again!" Mike hisses, trying to shove me to the ground. I shake my head, feeling the adrenaline shoot through my veins in quick bursts.

"Queer." I sneer, swooping Mike's legs out from under him. He lands hard on the tile floor. His head snaps back, showing off the finger marks on his neck that _I gave him. _For some reason, that made me feel queasy.

"Edward, take it outside.. the teachers are going to enter soon." Bella whispers in my ear. I shiver, yet the air conditioner is turned up quite high.

Nodding, I lift Newton by his shirt. He flails, getting a good kick in my ribs. There's a bruise.

"Edward!" Bella chirps, trying to come close to me.

"Go inside." I say, shoving Mike onto the pavement. He grips my hair, pulling hard on the roots. I hiss in pain, kneeing him in the groin. His face distorts in pain, a low huff resounding around me.

As I turn to make sure Bella is inside, a hand wraps around my neck. I try to kick or shake of the person, but it's useless. Bella watches as I struggle, a pained expression on her face. I shake my head towards the Cafeteria door, but she stays.

In fact, she runs to me looking infuriated. I try to get air into my lungs, but fail. Black dots clouds my vision as my arms lose feeling... this feeling is.. Nice? Is that what it is? No, it's more like a vulnerable feeling, as though all hope was gone. I have only once lost a fight, and that was when _all _of Mike's gang got me. But, I took a bunch of them with me to the ground. I came home with more bruises than skin. My mom had a field day.

"Stop! Your killing him!" Bella cries from behind me.. _Near Mike_. I try desperately to pull the hand off my neck, but his fingers were etched in my skin. What a terrible feeling.

"go away–" he continued to call her names I don't want to even pair up with her. She was nothing of the sort! I feel my vision change color, going from black to red in a n instant.

The adrenaline in my blood magnifies. _I have to save her.. I have to._

"What's going on?" a voice I deciphered as Eric's calls, exiting the lunchroom and entering the alleyway we were in.

Just as he steps closer with his buddies, I flail, elbowing Mike in the face harshly. I feel his nose break from the hit. I rub my neck in anger, nostrils flared.

"Bella, go inside." I command, she looks terribly sad. I shake my head, going into a lazy pose, Mike had his whole gang right in front of me. I wouldn't be able to protect Bella for long if something happened, and by the way things are going now, _something _is going to happen.

"Why you tellin' her what to do, Eddie?" a thug asks, followed by 'yeahs'. My eyes narrow into slits.

"Don't call me that." I growl, stepping towards them with my hands in my pockets.

"Why don't you like it, Eddie?" another asks, stepping closer. There were now about seven of them around me. I had to end this, quick. I was going to lose most likely, but if I can get Bella out than okay.

"Last chance." I hiss, pulling my hands from my pocket. Fear flashed quickly in their eyes, then disappeared. One of them reached their hand into a pocket... what does he have?

"Eddie." Mike laughs, reaching for Bella.

"Bella, go!" I shout, shoving Mike away from her. And the battle breaks out.

"Wha–" she exclaims from behind me as I shove her lightly backwards so she is away from the fight, if just by an inch.

"You should listen to him, beautiful." one of them laughs, walking closer to me. My fist rams into his jaw before he can touch her. He falls down in agony. One down, six to go.

"Next?" I hiss, blocking Bella from view.

"Loser." one laughs, rolling his puny shoulders in what was supposed to be a 'scary' way. He failed.

"Got anything better?" I laugh, wiping the wound on my face that was reopened by Mike.

"Did your dad teach you how to fight? Before he died that is.." Tyler laughs, jumping forward. I growl, grabbing his hair and throwing him to the ground.

"Ever though about a bath?" I comment, his hair felt like I just grabbed a grease holder.

But, he was too busy eating the ground to respond. As he stood, he spit out pebbles from the pavement.

"Shut up!" he growls, motioning for some help. This is where it gets complicated.

"Edward, you can't get _all _of them... can you?" Bella asks from behind me.

"No." I whisper, diving for Mike. If I can get him down... then I only have two out. Not enough.

"Wait!" she yells, but I am all ready in the middle of slamming my fist into someone's head.

"Run!" I yell, ripping hair from a thug who was running towards Bella.

I watch as she walks into the lunchroom, looking stricken. I smile, but it is taken from my face as a fist rams into my shoulder, sending me sailing to the ground.

Feet plummet into my ribs, I can hear one snap. My breath quickens.. I need my inhaler. Where is it? I ask myself, taking the hits I was receiving. Where did I leave my bag? In my car? Or in the lunchroom...?

"Get back!" a voice booms from the lunchroom. I was too busy trying to breathe to pay attention.

But, when the feet stopped stomping my ribs, I looked up to see Emmett towering over Mike.

"Beat it." he hissed. The thugs scampered away.

"Inhaler.." I whisper, my feet spazzing out as I try to get air in my lungs.

"Where is it?" he asks, looking around frantically.

"...My-- bag." I say in a strangled voice.

"Okay. Where's that?" he questioned, his eyes sweeping the alley.

"Don't.. Know..." I try to say, but it gets jumbled up.

"Huh? The fryer?" he asks, his eyes squinting as he tries to decipher my statement.

"Call– my mom." I croak out, desperately trying to reach in my pocket.

"Alright!" he grabs my phone, scrolling through the contacts. Which consisted of my mother's number, the hospital, and a bookstore I like.

"Edward!" a voice screeches from the door. I turn my head and see it's Bella.

"Yeah?" I ask, trying to push myself up from the ground, but I just succeeded on falling back. Bella caught me with little ease.

"Breathe!" she hisses, setting me down on my back. I try, but the ribs that were broken are now pressing into my lungs.

She pulls my shirt up. Now, I do work out.. You have to if you want to work on cars, well... not for a future career, but it's difficult to lift things when your skinny. So, yeah, I don't look bad with my shirt off. But, when you add in seven pairs of feet stomping on you, it's difficult to look good.

"Stop." I huff, trying to push down my shirt. But, she had seen it. Bruises covered my chest. You could easily see a broken bone poking up, it was a rib.

"Edward!" she gasped, her hands pushing up my shirt with more force. I close my eyes, trying to a least not see her face shift in disgust. She will run away from me, screaming.

"Sorry." I mutter, trying to breathe in.

"Mrs. Masen? This is Emmett Cullen, a friend of your son– yes, a friend. I was just wondering if you would mind me having him spend the night over at my house.. He can? Thank you." he smiles, "your mother's nice."

I nod through my pain.

"Are you okay? Can you breathe?" Bella asks, hovering over me.

"Bella, give him air. I can only guess how fast his heart is beating." Emmett laughed... though, he seemed to be making an inside joke. Bella's brown eyes glared daggers at Emmett's Topaz ones.

My face heated up. I'm sure Emmett meant I was acting claustrophobic, but my heart was beating quickly for another reason entirely.

"Oh.." she blushed, backing away. I shook my head, wincing as the pain magnified.

"Well, let's get him to Carlisle." Emmett says, lifting me up without breaking a sweat. But, as he pulls me up, my back hunches over slightly. I gasp wildly, pushing away from him and fall to the ground. I try to breathe in, but it feels like a straw was put in my mouth, that's the only way I can breathe.

On my knees and elbows, I gripped my hair harshly. We were now in the parking lot, but school was still in session. So, no one saw me as I slowly stood back up.

"God, this is.." I quietly cursed every living being - so Bella wouldn't hear. I may have just lost any pride I had, but I was going to be a gentleman like my momma taught me to be. No matter the atmosphere.

"What?" Bella asked, supporting some of my weight on her arm. Though, I could tell it was hurting her immensely.

"Nothing." I blew out, trying to breathe.

"Oh, okay." she smiled up at me, and my breathing stopped altogether in a big gasp.

Emmett whistled, slinging my arm around his neck and supporting my weight. I huff, my arm slipping from around Bella's shoulders, to her hand.

"S-sorry." I stutter, my face growing hot.

"It's alright." she smiles slightly and wraps her small hand around my big one.

"Come on! We have to get you to Carlisle." Emmett says, pulling us along.

**(A/n cue change song!! '**_**Misty Mountain Hop' by 'Led Zeppelin' **_**Cool song, check it out. Fits nicely)**

"Wait, are we using my car?" I ask, breathless.

"Would you mind?" Emmett asks smiling sheepishly. I smile, nodding.

"Wait! I need my bag. I _think _I would be in the lunchroom.. I'll go get it." I say, trying to move.

"Your kidding, right?" Emmett asks, a smile on his lips as he turns around and runs back to the building. I huff, slouching slightly, but making sure not to bend too much. So, I won't hurt my chest.

"he's such a teddy bear." Bella laughs, directing me to my car. I smile, pulling out my keys and unlock my car.

"Do you want Emmett to drive, or me?" Bella asks, opening the passenger door for me and helping me in. I raise my eyebrow.

"I don't think I would let him get near the wheel, he seems like he would be a speed demon." I comment, clicking the button so the chair cranes backward. I lie down almost vertically.

"And your not?" Bella asks, laughing slightly.

"Well..." I stutter, scratching my head.

"That's what I thought. My limit is around fifty." she smiles, hopping into the driver's side. Her hand reaches for the keys, but I stop her.

"Bella Cullen, do you promise to not completely demolish my second most prized possession?" I ask, raising a brow.

"Yeah– but, what's your most prized possession?" She asks, adorably cocking her head to the side.

"My signed _Led Zeppelin _shirt. It's framed and hanging in my room." I smile, remembering when I received it.

"Oh, where'd you get it?" she asks, sliding my keys into the slot.

"My dad gave it to me." I smile, seeing her eyes fall towards the ground.

Reaching my finger's under her chin. She gasps, looking at me with wide eyes. But, just as I was going to make a smart comment, I notice how our face's seem to have a gravity between them. Pulling us together. Just as our faces were almost two inches away, a loud knock breaks the trance.

"Sorry." she whispers, turning the key. The car purrs under us. I frown, _were we going to...?_

"Hey, I got the bag." Emmett laughs, not noticing the change in atmosphere.

"Thank you, Emmett." I nod, holding the bag in my arms.

"No problem, man!" he smiles, his golden eyes sparkling. I laugh at him, a churning sound deep within my chest. The movement causes my lungs to burn, so I cough.

_That is the worst feeling I have ever encountered._ I thought, trying to hold back the next cough. My hands search my bah quickly, finding my inhaler. The feeling was immediate.

"Let's get to your father, quickly please." I say, letting my head drop onto the headrest.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Again, thanks **_**so **_**much, Rizzyg2**. **This chapter was dedicated to you! Love ya!**

**What do you think? Review! Also, while I'm thinking about it, another thanks to **_**SendMeOnMyWay**_. **You've been a favored reviewer of mine!! :] thanks to ya'll and all the others who review!!**

**Many thanks,**

**BCVZ**


	5. Forgive me, Loves

**Hey everyone, no this isn't an update. Yeah, I hate these little messages too, but I want to keep my readers informed.**

**My band is heading on a trip to an amusement park. So... I'll be chilling for like four days, then I've got to go to the Health Forum.. (if you don't know what that is– **_**lucky you**_**)**

**I will be updating, and I'll try to update stories every... week... I'm not one of those writers who just updates every month, I try my hardest to make you happy.**

**So, I have to go pack.. Thank you my lovely reviewers and readers... I LOVE ALL OF YOU. No joke.**

**Sincerely, **

**Bella.**


	6. Author's Note: Please Read

**Hello, my wonderful readers! I am so sorry to say I will not be able to update for a week. I know my updating has been at random lately, and am sorry. I have mono and bronchitis. But, along with that I am going on a cruise! It's called the Carnival Legend. If you've been on it tell me~! I would love to hear about your adventures. Going on a cruise while your sick will be hard. Also, does anyone understand how you get to 'Hell'? My family and I would like to visit it, but we don't know how. Help would be nice! Thank you for your reviews and Support~! I will try to update soon, and if I don't update regularly— know that I **_**will **_**update when I go to camp. Which should be soon! Thank you! Don't be afraid to tell your stories of cruising the sea in a review or PM! I would love to hear!**

**Love y'all,**

**Bella Cullen Vampirz.**


End file.
